sims4varietyrealityshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Queen Survivor Season 3
Before: Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 Next: Sims4-variety-reality-shows Wiki Drag Queen Survivor Season 3 'is the third season of ''Drag Queen Survivor. Also third overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The 12 contestants are competing for America's Next Drag Superstar! The Grand Prize is a life-time of Sim City Cosmetics Makeup, A coveted spot in the Drag Race Hall of Fame, and $200,000! It is hosted by RuPaul. The Judges are: Alice Platt, Owen Bowie, and Parker Shay! Astrid Visage is crowned the winner! Phi Phi DeVayne was chosen as Miss Congeniality! '''Drag Queen Contestants: Shea Moans SnatchChat Phi Phi DeVayne Bebe Emballage Ruby Joynus Ida Ho Astrid Visage Lady Lou Jaguar Plastique Tiare Lasagna Estranza Stormy Weather Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality is a title given to a queen each season in the Finale. The Queens vote for the queen who stays true to herself, very honest, the kindest, and most helpful ones on their respective seasons. All-Stars Seasons do not crown a 'Miss Congeniality as' none of the competing queens are new, and many Congeniality Winners compete on All-Stars. Miss Congeniality for Drag Queen Survivor Season 3 is: Phi Phi DeVayne! Contestant Progress RED = ELIMINATION TOMATO = BOTTOM 2 LIGHT PINK = LOW WHITE = SAFE LIGHT BLUE = HIGH #a5b3ec (IRIDESCENT) = WON CHALLENGE YELLOW = RETURNING QUEEN AQUAMARINE = OUT SILVER = RUNNER UP GOLD = WINNER Episodes Episode #1: Drag On A Dime The 12 Contestants walk into the Werk Room and make their entrances. They are greeted by RuPaul, and he tells them that a queen will be returning. From Season 2 the first eliminating queen: Lady Lou has returned to be the 12th competitor. RuPaul tells them Lady Lou needed a second chance to impress them. RuPaul informs them that this time around there will be no tribes/squads. Instead the Judges are going to determine if they're Won, High, Safe, Low, and Bottom 2. The Mini Challenge this episode was to make leotards from Duct Tapes. Lasagna Estranza was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge this episode was to do Drag On A Dime. Meaning to make a runway look out of $1 Items. During the runway critique, Astrid, SnatchChat, and Phi Phi are praised for their outfits. Stormy, Lasagna, Shea, Bebe, Ida, and Lady Lou are all safe. Plastique, Ruby, and Jaguar are landed in the bottom. Astrid Visage was declared the winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Three, Jaguar is declared safe, leaving Plastique and Ruby up for elimination. After a Lip Sync to: "Cool for the Summer" By Demi Lovato, Plastique Tiare unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * Guest Judges: 'Demi Lovato * '''Mini Challenge: '''make leotards from Duct Tape * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lasagna Estranza * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Year supply of eyelashes * '''Main Challenge: '''Drag On A Dime * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Astrid Visage * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Wig wardrobe from Outfiters Wig and a one-year haircare supply from Aquage * '''Runway Theme: '''Drag On a Dime designs * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Ruby Joynus, and Plastique Tiare * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Cool for the Summer" By Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: Plastique Tiare * Eliminated Message: ''' '''Episode #2: Glamazons and Champions The 11 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is to ask members of the Pit Crew to pull cards out of their underwear to earn points. Lady Lou, and Shea Moans were declared the winners of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge this episode was to produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's "Glamazon"'' and "Champion". Lady Lou & Shea Moans pick which Queens are on their teams. During the runway critique, Shea, SnatchChat, Ida Ho are praised for their performances. Jaguar, Lasagna, Phi Phi, Lady, and Astrid are all safe. Bebe, Ruby, and Stormy are landed in the bottom. Shea Moans was declared the winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Three, Stormy is declared safe, leaving Bebe and Ruby up for elimination. After a Lip Sync to: "C'mon" By Ke$ha, Ruby Joynus unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * '''Guest Judges: '''Naya Rivera & Jeffery Bowyer-Chapman * '''Mini Challenge: '''ask members of the Pit Crew to pull cards out of their underwear to earn points * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lady Lou, and Shea Moans * '''Mini Challenge Prizes: '''to pick which Queens in their team AND $2,000 each to Joanne's Fabric Store * '''Main Challenge: '''produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's "Glamazon" and "Champion" * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Shea Moans * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * '''Runway Theme: '''Barbie Doll Couture * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Ruby Joynus, and Bebe Emballage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"C'mon" By Ke$ha * Eliminated: Ruby Joynus * Eliminated Message: Episode #3: Get Your Snatch Game On! The 10 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is to apply drag makeup in the dark. SnatchChat was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge was to impersonate a celebrity or a person in HERstory in Snatch Game! During the runway critique, SnatchChat, Stormy, Ida Ho, and Astrid are praised for their performances. Lady, Bebe, and Shea are all safe. Lasagna, Phi Phi, and Jaguar are landed in the bottom. Astrid Visage & SnatchChat are declared the winners of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Three, Jaguar is declared safe, leaving Lasagna and Phi Phi up for elimination. They do a Lip Sync to: "Shake It Up" By Selena Gomez. Phi Phi DeVayne, and Lasagna Estranza do a spectacular performance that blows RuPaul's mind. Ru made the executive decision to keep both of the Queens into the competition. He wanted to see more of them. No one sashayed away. * Guest Judges: 'Ester Dean & Michael Urie * '''Mini Challenge: '''apply drag makeup in the dark * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''SnatchChat * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A year supply of wigs! * '''Main Challenge: '''impersonate a celebrity or a person in HERstory in Snatch Game! * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Astrid Visage & SnatchChat * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Feather accessories from Mother Plucker * '''Runway Theme: '''Favorite Body Part * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Phi Phi DeVayne & Lasagna Estranza * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Shake It Up" By Selena Gomez * '''Eliminated: none * Farewell Message: Episode #4: Dancing Queens The 10 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is Zippers Down, Dresses Up (Like Memory game but Dresses in Bags). Lasagna, Jaguar, and Shea were declared the winners of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge was to teach a live audience the choreographed dance the Queens made in teams. During the runway critique, Phi Phi, Lasagna, and Ida Ho are praised for their performances. Lady, Bebe, SnatchChat, and Shea are all safe. Astrid, Jaguar, and Stormy are landed in the bottom. Lasagna Estranza was declared the winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Three, Astrid is declared safe, leaving Jaguar and Stormy up for elimination. They do a Lip Sync to: "Express Yourself" By Madonna. Then, Stormy Weather unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * Guest Judges: 'Our Lady J & Gillian Jacobs * '''Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Jaguar, Shea, and Lasagna * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''To decide who's on their team, and 1,000 in cash * '''Main Challenge: '''Queens in teams will teach the live audience the choreographed dance they did * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Lasagna Estranza * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A selection of handmade corsets from Corset Connection * '''Runway Theme: '''Two Looks in 1 * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Jaguar, and Stormy Weather * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Express Yourself" By Madonna * '''Eliminated: Stormy Weather * Farewell Message: Episode #5: She Gonna Hit Her! The 9 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is a Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew. Phi Phi DeVayne was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge is to''' create a wrestling storyline, with "backstage" clips and an entertaining match in the ring. Since Phi Phi DeVayne won the mini challenge, she gets to pick Two Queens to be Team Captains. She picks: Bebe, and Lasagna. During the runway critique, Ida Ho, Lasagna, and SnatchChat are landed in the bottom. Phi Phi, Bebe, and Shea are praised for their performances. Jaguar, Lady Lou, and Astrid are all safe. Out of the Bottom Three, Lasagna is declared safe, leaving SnatchChat and Ida Ho up for elimination. They do a Lip Sync to: "Opposites Attract" By Paula Abdul. Then, SnatchChat unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * 'Guest Judges: '''Leslie Jordan & Eve * '''Mini Challenge: '''Boudoir pillow fight with the Pit Crew * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Phi Phi DeVayne * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Got to pick two other queens to be Team Captains. She chose Lasagna & Bebe. Phi also gets 2,500 gift card to Spandex World * '''Main Challenge: '''create a wrestling storyline, with "backstage" clips and an entertaining match in the ring * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bebe Emballage & Shea Moans * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A custom gown from Sequin Queen * '''Runway Theme: '''Naughty Nighties * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''SnatchChat and, Ida Ho * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Opposites Attract" By Paula Abdul * '''Eliminated: SnatchChat * Farewell Message: Episode #6: Reading Is Fundamental Roast! The 8 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is to Lip-sync a RuPaul song upside down. Lasagna Estranza was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge is a Reading Is Fundamental Roast. Lasagna gets to decide what order the Queens go in. RuPaul tells them only this week, no one will be Safe. During the runway critique, Shea, Jaguar, Phi Phi, and Bebe are praised for their performances. Lady Lou, Astrid, Lasagna, and Jaguar are landed in the bottom. Bebe Emballage was declared the Winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Four, Ida Ho, and Astrid are safe, leaving Lady Lou, and Lasagna up for elimination. They do a Lip Sync to: "Celebrity Skin" By Hole. Then, Lady Lou unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Lip-sync a RuPaul song upside down * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lasagna Estranza * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''gets to decide what order the Queens go in & $2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones * '''Main Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental Roast * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Bebe Emballage * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach * '''Runway Theme: '''Weather Girl Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: '''Lady Lou, and Lasagna Estranza * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Celebrity Skin" By Hole * '''Eliminated: Lady Lou * Farewell Message: ' Episode #7: Henny Boots' The 7 Queens are greeted by RuPaul as they walk into the Werk room. The Mini Challenge is to Identify objects only by sitting on them. Astrid Visage was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge is to Act in a parody of: Kinky Boots (Henny Boots). Since Astrid won the mini challenge, she got to choose the roles for the queens. During the runway critique, Phi Phi, Lasagna, Shea, and Astrid are praised for their performances. Ida Ho, Bebe, and Jaguar are landed in the bottom. Shea Moans was declared the winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the bottom three, Bebe is safe, leaving Jaguar and Ida Ho up for elimination. After a Lip Sync to: "Hot N Cold" By Katy Perry, Jaguar unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. * Guest Judges: ' * '''Mini Challenge: '''Identify objects only by sitting on them * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Astrid Visage * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' * 'Main Challenge: '''Act in a parody of: Kinky Boots (Henny Boots) * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Shea Moans * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' * 'Runway Theme: ' * 'Bottom Two Queens: '''Ida Ho and Jaguar * '''Lip Sync Song: ' "Hot N Cold" By Katy Perry * '''Eliminated: Jaguar * Farewell Message: Lip Syncs Twists '''Lip Sync For Your Life!: '''This was brought back. It's where the Bottom 2 Queens Lip Sync For Your Life! They Lip Sync to a song and the Judges decide who is eliminated. They are judged based off the Lip Sync For Your Life Format. '''Mini Challenge!: '''Mini Challenges are returning to the competition! At the beginning of each episode the Queens will participate in a mini challenge that will determine leaders for a main challenge, or just a small prize. '''No Tribes/Squads: '''There will be no more set teams for episodes. It's always an individual game. Trivia Season 3 is the first season... * To not have any tribes or squads * To not have tribes or squads swapping Category:Season